encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakayahan
'''Ability '''is the 51st episode of the Philippine fantasy series ''Encantadia ''produced by GMA Network.This episode continues with Chapter 24. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaKakayahan. Plot A feather falls in front of Danaya a sign that a Mulawin's has arrived. Lakan bows before the two Sang'gres before rising once more giving them a smile. Danaya recognizes him as the one who saved her before. Lakan asks him why did she call him. Danaya tells him they need to find a way to return to Encantadia but they can't use the portal she knows because it requires a sacrifice. Lira interrupts and introduces herself and fangirls over Lakan. Danaya scolds Lira and returns to the main topic. Lakan tells them the Mulawins have another portal. However, they might not withstand the air pressure. Danaya is ready to face any consequences because she rather die without giving up rather than give up and just continue living. Lakan admires her determination and tells them to prepare. Danaya transforms into a Pashnea so that they can fly easily. After a long travel, Lakan needed to rest so they stop over a nearby cliff. Lira brings out Danaya from her bag who is in the form of a Pashnea. Danaya reverts back to her original form doned in her armor. Lakan tells them they still have a long way to go before arriving at Encantadia while pointing out to their next destination which is the dark stormy sky that lies ahead. Meanwhile in Carcero, Pirena finds the jail abandoned and all the guards have been killed except for the chief who is just heavily wounded. Pirena asks Icarus to treat her wounds. When the chief regained her consciousness, she is informed that Pirena is now the queen. She bows to Pirena to show respect. Pirena asked her to narrate how the prisoners managed to escape. The chief narrates the cause of the escape. It started with the prisoner Hitano brought, a diwata named Adhara. During her stay in Carcero, Adhara had changed she became a role model for the other prisoners by being kind and helpful. One time Adhara sees the prisoners feeding the Pashneas. She went to Orthana and offers to help feed the Bakunawa. She asks permission from the guards to let her feed the Bakunawa. Orthana gave in to her plea and made her wear a bracelet so that the Pashneas wouldn't eat her. Adhara wanted to be friends with the Pashneas but they were elusive to her. It wasn't easy for Adhara but she didn't give up until she managed to befriend the Pashneas. The chief tried to mend the situation by punishing Orthana and fining her for giving the prisoners the task of feeding the Pashneas. But it wasn't just the Pashneas who had grown attached to Adhara, but also the prisoners. It started when a prisoner was bound to fight her own sister Kaizan. Both of them got electrocuted for refusing to fight each other. The two siblings were forced to fight and Kaizan was killed. The prisoner that won the fight went to her sister she was ordered to leave the body alone but she refused to leave her sister's lifeless body and ended up getting electrocuted. Adhara brought a halt to the electrocution saying it was no longer just and because of this they electrocuted her too earning the respect of many prisoners for her heroic deed. After hearing the whole story Pirena agreed that their rules were immoral and unjust. The chief tries to reason out but the reason was too invalid for Pirena to accept. The chief then apologizes. Pao Pao and Amihan were training when Pao Pao asks Amihan to stop. He sits by a tree telling Amihan he is tired and she is just wasting her time with him because he is just a kid. Amihan assures him that no one is weak. Feeling a bit encouraged, Pao Pao returns to his cheerful self. Pao Pao then remembers he left his weapon on where he is sitting at awhile ago. Amihan advises him never to forget his weapon because it is already like a part of their body. As Pao Pao gets his weapon, three Bandidos appear and attacked Pao Pao. Amihan defeats one of the three. A light then emits from Pao Pao and he becomes older. Amihan reminding Pao Pao to use what she has taught him. The episode ends with Pao Pao defeating the two Bandidos. Amihan remarks the amazing abilities the gems grant to their keeper. Alena asks the Bandidos their motive of taking her away. The Bandidos tell her they will sell her for a high price. Wantuk reminisces his memories with Pako. Like when they see two mermaids which they tried to catch but they escaped from them. Alira goes to him and comforts him. Major Events *Another portal to Encantadia is revealed making it the third portal between Encantadia and the World of Mortals. *Pao Pao uses another ability of the Ikalimang Brilyante. The ability to change appearance taken from the Brilyante ng Apoy. Trivia *Danaya can transform into an animal without the Brilyante ng Lupa indicating it is her in born ability and not the abilities granted by the gem. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 11 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes